Unveiled
by Professor Flourish and Blotts
Summary: He has always been there for her, and she for him. She has always been the one for him, and he for her. Then why, when their friendship turns into love, are they unable to tell each other?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Victoire never had cause to be lonely, never needed to make friends; for as long as she could remember, she'd had Teddy.

Teddy, with his turquoise blue hair, and his clumsiness; had always been there by her side.

They had only two years between them, and Teddy, ever since he had realized that, had become instantly, to everybody's amusement, excessively protective of her. She in turn, at the tender age of four, had announced one day at the Burrow, that she was going to marry Teddy someday.

When they were younger, they used to spend a little part of every day in each other's company; and the longest they had gone without seeing the other was the one very long week when Victoire had gone to France with her parents one winter. Teddy was a picture of misery in England, and on finding that Victoire was in the same state in France, the children were allowed to Floo each other every night for an hour till Victoire returned. January the 1st, that year, better known as the day Victoire returned to England with her parents; was celebrated at the Burrow with such pomp and grandeur that Victoire's Maman was heard saying that "eet ees just like a wedding!" New Year's and presents forgotten, Teddy's rapturous welcome of Victoire on that eventful evening was enough to make even the most unyielding person shed a few tears, and Victoire herself was tearful as she flung herself on her best friend and kissed him full on the mouth, right under the little mistletoe that her Uncle George had slyly placed above them.

It was after this separation, that Victoire and Teddy grew closer together. From spending hours in each other's company, to staying in overnight at each other's houses more than three times a week; wherever Teddy was, one could always be sure that Victoire would be there. Even at that tender age, both would understand each other at a level that surprised and touched the adults caring for them.

Victoire was by Teddy's side when he was told by his Grandma and Harry that his parents had passed away in the War. She slid her little hand into Teddy's and told him lovingly in her little voice that she would share her parents with him if he wanted, and once her parents came to take her home, told them firmly that she wasn't going home until Teddy was happy again.

In turn, Teddy watched over Victoire when they played together. He treated her gently as though she had been a flower. He would amuse her for hours by changing his hair, and nose and ears for her, and was most obliging when she would show him a colour and ask him to change his hair to that. Teddy was the gallant knight to Victoire's fair princess. When out in the meadows by the Burrow or in the rocky beaches of Shell Cottage, it was a common sight to see Victoire and Teddy running and playing hand in hand, their laughs echoing and drifting with the wind.

Their first crumpled rose leaf came when realization dawned that Teddy would go to Hogwarts, leaving Victoire behind. Instantly, the excitement of the letter was forgotten; the wand, the new robes, the owl, and books, were all forgotten; and when it became apparent that Victoire would not get her Hogwarts letter until she was eleven, the little friends had to dry their eyes and promise to write each other everyday, which they did fervently, with childish faith that the other would remember. Victoire and her family stayed over with Teddy and his grandmother the night before September 1st; and Victoire and Teddy were allowed to stay up late. They talked and talked: about the classes and the teachers, where the Sorting Hat would put Teddy, and about the food. Teddy even confided to Victoire about his fears of being the odd one out, of being friendless; she assuaged his fears by pointing out his hair, saying sensibly that everyone would want to be his friend when they knew he was a Metamorphmagus. But there was one fear of his that even she could do nothing about. Teddy was going to the place where his parents died. So she snuggled closer to him, saying nothing, and gently stroked his hair till they fell asleep. Later on, Teddy's grandmother coming in to check on them with Victoire's Maman, would say, with tears in her eyes, that she, Victoire was giving him all the love and care that dear Dora and Remus were not able to.

Nothing but a pathetic catch in her throat as she said bye to him, betrayed that Victoire was close to tears and Teddy, slightly pale, went around hugging everyone: all the Weasleys and Potters, even the babies; his grandmother, and Harry; and then returned to hug Victoire, his normally bright hair a dull, mousy brown.

Victoire held back her tears until Teddy had boarded the train and as the train slid away from the platform, Teddy, looking out of the window, saw a bravely smiling Victoire waving to him.

They kept their promise to each other, writing everyday, and sometimes multiple times each day. So much so that Victoire's Dad jokingly told her that he might soon have to buy her an owl of her own, only to send letters to Teddy with.

Christmas, Easter, and the last day of school, were the most important occasions of the next two years, and Victoire was seen, counting off the days every night before she went to bed.

Then, when Victoire received her letter, and went with her parents and Teddy (of course) to buy her wand and other school things, she was ecstatic; it was a dream come true for her.

When September 1st finally came, Victoire forgot to be tearful at leaving home in the excitement at actually boarding the train, and the other things that Teddy had done without her for the past two years.

Though a little disappointed that she was not put in Hufflepuff with Teddy or in Gryffindor like the rest of her family, Victoire soon found that Ravenclaw was wonderful in its own way; and rejoiced openly that Teddy and she were still as close as ever. Her initial dread that she might not be able to spend enough time with Teddy was put to rest almost within a week of her being in Hogwarts, as the two of them found plenty of time between classes and after mealtimes to spend time together.

The fact that Teddy had other friends did not bother Victoire in the least. Nor did it affect Teddy when Victoire spent time with her new friends.

They continued to preserve their idyllic friendship.


	2. Chapter 1

**Victoire's 4th Year and Teddy's 6th Year- 2014-15**

 _ **December 2014**_

Teddy and Victoire stood side-by-side and waved as the train rolled away from the platform.

"Oh, well," Teddy sighed. "Another Christmas gone."

"Can I believe it is the same Teddy who was in such a hurry to grow up?" Victoire teased.

He smiled down at her a little wistfully. "I can't imagine leaving school and working somewhere."

"I can't imagine what Hogwarts is going to be like, without you." Victoire said, softly.

"Well," said Teddy with a wink. "Very entertaining, I am sure."

"What?"

"With all the young, hopeless blokes, gazing at you like lovesick puppies-"

"Teddy! They don't look at me like that!"

"And eyeing me with jealousy, because I have known you all my life." continued Teddy ruthlessly, slipping an arm around her slender shoulders.

"What about all the young witches who swoon when you enter a room?" huffed Victoire, leaning into him. "If looks could kill, I would have been dead the very first day I arrived."

"That's an idea to get rid of unwanted attention," said Teddy, putting both arms around her.

"All I have to do, if a particularly distasteful girl has designs on me, is pretend that I love you."

"Oh? And where do I benefit in this bargain?" Victoire laughed, wriggling helplessly in his embrace.

"You're welcome to use me for the same purpose."

"To get rid of unwanted blokes?"

"Why, yes." He said airily. "Like ol' Egmont for instance." His voice grew stern. "Or Smith."

"Smith's not the least bit interested in me."

"As of now." Teddy replied cryptically.

They walked to her compartment together, Teddy's hand on her arm, dodging people hurrying by. Victoire pushed the door open, and sat down beside her sister, who was animatedly discussing something with her cousin Molly, and best friend Rachel Penrose. Rachel's elder sister, Rebecca, smiled at Victoire and said: "Were you detained down at the corridor?"

"Yes," Victoire nodded at her best friend. "Teddy thought it would be amusing to pretend to everyone that we were in love with each other."

"And Victoire liked the idea so much, she agreed." Teddy countered smoothly, as he flopped down casually beside Rebecca.

"That's _disgusting_." Dominique looked up in revulsion. "You're practically cousins."

Teddy, Victoire, and Rebecca burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the three twelve year olds.

"What's so funny?" demanded Dominique looking from one to the other.

"Calm down," Teddy told her. "We're just fooling around."

"So, have you seen Dan?" Teddy asked Rebecca, choking down his laughter with difficulty.

"I think so." replied Rebecca, "He was near the prefects' carriage with Melanie Lacey."

"With Melanie Lacey?" asked Victoire in surprise. "I didn't know he-"

"Was going out with her?" Teddy finished, getting to his feet languidly. "He isn't. But he's been besotted with her for years; and he's got some wild idea that now he's made Quidditch Captain, she'll pay attention to him."

"He's made Quidditch Captain?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes. Over Christmas," replied Victoire. "He was so happy, he sent a very tearstained letter to Teddy."

"Say, I'd forgotten all about that!" laughed Teddy, winking at her.

"But it's the middle of the year," protested Rebecca.

"Yes, but old Rivers chose the middle of the year to back off and say he wanted to concentrate on his NEWTS, and leave poor old Dan to manage _and_ find a new Keeper before the next match."

"Don't you have a reserve?" asked Victoire.

"Not for Keeper," answered Teddy, sliding open the door. "Gotta catch Dan now. See you in a bit, ladies!" He called as the door slid shut behind him.

But it was not until the train had almost reached Hogsmeade station, and Dominique, Rachel, and Molly, had run off to get the best carriages, when Teddy and Daniel West appeared, looking slightly sheepish.

"Where have you been?" asked Rebecca, with her hands on her hips.

"Well, Dan was busy accompanying Melanie wherever she went, and I-I was-"

"Well, what's her name?" interrupted Victoire, tying her blue and bronze scarf firmly about her neck.

Teddy looked dumbfounded while Dan laughed and nudged his best friend. "You'd best tell her, mate. Can't have a sulky Victoire with us for the rest of the journey."

"Griselda Jorkins," admitted Teddy, glancing at Victoire, apprehensively. She looked thoughtful for a long minute and then finally said, "Well, there's nothing wrong with _her,_ as far as I know. She's quite Little Miss Perfection, and a little feather-brained in the bargain. She should suit you finely, Ted."

Teddy only twinkled his eyes at her in response, while Dan let out a dramatic sigh of relief. Victoire instantly gave him a playful slap on the arm. "And I. Don't. Sulk."

"Sure you don't, young Victoire." Dan said genially, and Victoire couldn't help laughing.

"If you lot are done," interjected Rebecca, amused. "we may reach Hogwarts in time for the feast."

The four of them hurried out of the train and into the nearest carriage; and thankfully, reached the castle in time for the feast. Teddy and Dan made for the Hufflepuff table while Victoire and Rebecca walked over to the Ravenclaw table. As Victoire sat down, she noticed Dan at the Hufflepuff table sitting next to Melanie, and nudging Rebecca, nodded in his direction. Rebecca laughed and pointed to Teddy, who seemed totally unaffected by his friend's desertion and was sitting wedged comfortably between two fourth year girls, who were staring at him, openmouthed in admiration, as he talked.

"I expect we shall hear all about it in class tomorrow. We have Charms with Hufflepuff," said Victoire, and directed her attention to her plate.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully, and ordinarily. Classes were as usual; Teddy was seen escorting various giggling, coquettish girls to classes every day, which was perfectly normal. And as usual, he never seemed serious about any of them, even though he went as far as to snog them in broom closets at times. Victoire herself found two or three 'conquests' as Teddy put it, but she too was not very taken with them.

Victoire went to watch the Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts on Dan's invitation and watched as a new Keeper was selected. Victoire even found time to catch Dominique and Molly each day and make sure they were alright.

The only really new thing was to see Daniel openly follow Melanie around, offer to carry her books for her, sit with her at meals, and escort her to classes. Victoire found it hilariously funny to see the great Dan West, Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, best friend of school heartthrob Teddy Lupin, _and_ snogger of unsuspecting females, trying hard to get the girl he liked to reciprocate his feelings; and Teddy, to whom she mentioned this to, laughed and said he found Dan's feelings towards Melanie to be "alarmingly serious."

"Why, in Potions today, he turned to me and said that the cauldron of Amortentia smelled to him like Mel's hair," he said, as they walked down to the greenhouses together.

"Then it must be serious," said Victoire and then she nudged Teddy. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No," said Teddy.

Victoire raised an eyebrow.

"How could I be, when I've got you?" He flung an arm around her. "The love of my life?"

"Oh ha ha,"

* * *

"Wotcher, Vic." said Teddy, looking down at her, as she walked down the slope towards him. "Are you coming for the match?"

"Do you think I'd miss it for anything?" she retorted, reaching up and fastening the button on his shoulder.

"Well, I'll tell you this. Slytherin's going to be steamrollered by us this time." Teddy lifted one arm and flexed his muscles, causing the girls nearby to clutch each other and make sounds of awe. Victoire rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you beat us after all."

"Sorry, Vic, but Ravenclaw was easy." He flicked her cheek with his forefinger, ignoring the sighs from the onlookers. "Now, just hang on to my broom, will you? I've promised Dan I'll bring Mel, he's gone down to the pitch early."

"Melanie?" asked Victoire.

"Yes. Lovely girl. You'll like her."

Teddy jogged down the road to the castle and Victoire held his broom for him till he returned immediately, chatting animatedly with a petite girl who was accompanying him.

Teddy made the introductions and as Victoire shook Melanie's hand, she wondered if Melanie wasn't a wee bit quiet to suit boisterous old Dan. Melanie had short curly brown-blond hair and wore enormous brown glasses over deep violet eyes, but when she smiled, Victoire noticed, that her eyes seemed to have a personality of their own. Victoire liked her immediately; and as the three of them made their way to the pitch, found herself chatting with Melanie so easily that they might have been friends for years.

"Well, ladies," said Teddy once they reached the pitch. "We part ways, and when I return, it shall be with Victory on my shoulder, while the other team grovel at my feet for mercy-"

"Oh, all right," interrupted Melanie placidly, patting his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll win. Now run out there or Dan'll wet his pants." Victoire glanced at the middle of the field. The Hufflepuff team was standing there, all either inspecting their brooms or whispering to one another. All except Dan who was doing a kind of desperate half dance in the middle.

"I'd forgotten about poor Danny," laughed Teddy, and ran out onto the field. "Coming, Angus!"

"Good luck to you and Dan!" Victoire and Melanie shouted after him and giggled.

They made their way to the seats at the top, and sat down. Victoire glanced at Melanie, who was gazing rather anxiously at the Hufflepuff team.

"Teddy says Dan's liked you for a long time," began Victoire hesitantly. She never understood how Teddy managed to ask complete strangers about their love lives as if it were the most normal thing to do; and Melanie was as good as a stranger.

"Yes, he has," said Melanie calmly. "Since first year." She gave Victoire a quick smile. "But he only realised that he did in our fourth year."

"Yeah, Dan's a prat." Victoire agreed, and Melanie laughed. "He is. I wondered how he managed to charm other girls without stuttering and stammering as he did with me, whenever we had cause to meet."

"So how did he finally ask you?"

"He didn't. Teddy did."

" _Teddy_ asked you out for Dan?" Victoire couldn't believe it.

"I know. But when I asked Teddy why Dan could not ask me himself, he sprouted some pointless tale about how he had- to quote Ted- 'wider experience in this field than Dan', and therefore would be better suited to the task." Melanie shook her head laughingly. "By the way, what happened to Griselda Jorkins? I thought Ted actually had a genuine liking for her?"

Victoire hadn't known that Teddy was in the habit of sharing his extensive love life with _Melanie_ , but somehow that didn't seem to bother her as it could have, had Melanie been somebody else. "I think she was a bit too quiet and studious for him," she concluded at last.

"And she did have this annoying habit of agreeing to whatever anyone said," agreed Melanie, as the two teams rose in the air, amid loud, raucous clapping and hooting. "I'm sure if I told her, 'you're an annoying old bat,' she'd just sigh and say, 'oh yes, Melanie, dear me,'"

Victoire burst out laughing, startling the bunch of Gryffindors sitting in front of her. Now that she thought about it, despite Griselda's nut-brown hair and provocative eyelashes, she _was_ excessively boring. Melanie was smiling at her, and Victoire smiled back. Yes, Melanie and she were going to be friends.


	3. Chapter 2

_**December 2014**_

Victoire turned her attention to the pitch, where Dan was shaking hands with the Slytherin Captain Vanessa Flint. Then the crowd roared and clapped again as the two teams flew to the opposite ends of the pitch while below, Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the golden Snitch. Then she threw up the Quaffle and a tall, blond girl from the Hufflepuff team caught it. Victoire cheered along with the crowd, as she threw it through the hoop and scored the first ten points for Hufflepuff.

"That's Winnie McGinty," Melanie said, "a new find. She's good, isn't she?"

"Yes," agreed Victoire as she watched Winnie grasp her broom between her knees and snatch the Quaffle from under a Slytherin Chaser's nose, with both her hands. "Who's the commentator?"

"Octavia Merrythought. From Gryffindor. She's a nice girl but terribly forgetful." Melanie laughed. "She's hilarious in class; always answers the wrong questions. Why they picked her for commentator is beyond me."

"Hufflepuff Captain West catches the Snitch- I mean the red ball- and in it goes!" cried Octavia Merrythought determinedly. "Ten points for Gryffindor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted an irate McGonagall from the stands, causing the people next to her to fall out of their seats in alarm.

"Isn't she funny?" Melanie asked Victoire, delightedly. "And sometimes she forgets all about the point of discussion and rambles on."

"I'd like to see that," said Victoire eagerly. "Will she do it here, do you think?"

"There's no telling. But she may."

In the next ten minutes, Slytherin quickly scored forty points leading Hufflepuff by twenty. Victoire watched anxiously as Dan flew to Teddy and the two of them had a quick whispered discussion. Then Dan flew straight to the Slytherins while Winnie and Angus Wilkins, the third Chaser, took their positions at his side immediately. As they all proceeded to surround the three Slytherin Chasers, Victoire saw Teddy swooping down towards the Hufflepuff hoops where their Keeper was.

"What's going on?" asked Victoire anxiously. "Why's Teddy coming down?"

"Don't worry. He and Dan'll have something up their sleeve. Listen to what Octavia's saying!"

"Oh look! Slytherin's been surrounded by the Hufflepuff Chasers; and the Slytherin Keeper Something-bury is going green. Look! He's flipped over! He's got purple underwear!"

The crowd roared with laughter this time while the unfortunate Keeper righted his position, cheeks flaming. Victoire nudged Melanie who was laughing so hard, tears were running down her cheeks; and gasped: "Look at McGonagall!"

Professor McGonagall was standing in the stands, nostrils flaring, waving her fist at Octavia, who quite unconcernedly continued with her commentary.

"It wasn't exactly lavender, but a louder shade of purple; ("She's still talking about the underwear," exclaimed Victoire) not Greek funeral purple- oh! Hufflepuff scores! And Hufflepuff scores again! And again."

While the Slytherin Keeper was dying of mortification, Angus Wilkins had taken advantage of his sudden negligence of the hoops and had scored thrice.

At once pandemonium reigned. Vanessa Flint yelled at her team; while Dan grabbed Angus and hugged him. In the distance, Teddy and the Hufflepuff Keeper wiggled their bodies about, presumably as a crude victory dance. The crowd- Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and most of Ravenclaw cheered, while the entire Slytherin crowd booed.

Meanwhile, Octavia had forgotten about the underwear and was eagerly telling the crowd how important it was to drink pumpkin juice in the morning.

"Without sweetening, and don't forget to butter your toast well- though orange marmalade is nice too-"

Then Melanie gasped and grabbed Victoire's hand. One of the Slytherin Beaters, Vosper Flint- who happened to be Vanessa's twin brother- had aimed his bat straight at Dan's head.

"Penalty! Penalty!" shouted the crowd as the bat hit Dan on the shoulder. The game was paused while Dan flew down, supported by Teddy and Winnie; to where Madam Longbottom was standing, a disapproving look on her face. Victoire and Melanie watched anxiously as Madam Longbottom applied a blue paste on Dan's arm.

"-says treacle tart makes a lovely lunch. But pumpkin juice for breakfast-"

"Just listen to her!" laughed Melanie, as Dan, flexing his left arm, flew back up and claimed the Quaffle. "Isn't she hilarious?"

"-I find chocolate éclairs too sticky-"

"MISS MERRYTHOUGHT!" shouted McGonagall from the stands.

"And gooey- oh! Yes, sorry Professor." Octavia swung back her auburn braid, and peered at the players. "Oh yes! Penalty for Ravenclaw- uh, Hufflepuff!"

Dan threw the Quaffle and scored ten points; and the game proceeded. Victoire glanced up at Octavia, who had been unusually silent for ten minutes.

"Melanie, is Octavia _reading_ a book now?"

Melanie instantly turned around and looked up. "Anything's possible with Tavie! Holy Hippogriffs! She is!"

Victoire laughed and turned her attention to the pitch, where the Hufflepuff Beaters and the Slytherin Beaters seemed to be engaging in their own private war.

But Melanie said that this was a good thing in some ways, as it allowed the Hufflepuff Chasers to score uninterrupted.

"Though of course," she added, "the Slytherins can score uninterrupted too."

"I was reading a book," announced Octavia suddenly, her voice booming, "where it said that the twelve uses of dragon's blood-"

"Look, Winnie scored again. What's wrong with the Hufflepuff Keeper?"

"That's Phil Lucas. He's new. Only a second year. But he plays well, he's just nervous." Melanie answered. "Victoire, is Teddy trying the Wronski Feint?"

Victoire's head jerked up. "He could be. He practiced it with Uncle Harry all summer last year." Teddy was swooping towards the ground, with Vanessa Flint behind him in hot pursuit. The crowd held their breath, and even the Beaters from both sides paused to watch. Teddy neared the ground, and Victoire grasped Melanie's hand, which was as clammy as her own. Just an inch away from the ground, Teddy jerked his broom and rose upwards while Vanessa, realising too late, crashed straight into the ground. There was an ugly sound of the cracking of bones, but before the game could be paused to revive her; Teddy urged his broom to go higher and higher up, and reaching out, grabbed the little winged Snitch in his gloved hand.

Melanie leaped up and caught Victoire in a triumphant hug. The crowd roared delightedly as Dan flew up and hugged Teddy, followed by Winnie, Angus, the Beaters: Rich and Jack; and the Phil. The Slytherins descended, all scowling heavily. Vosper Flint helped his sister up, ignoring her shouts and curses, and led her to Madam Longbottom.

But it was up to Octavia of course to have the last word.

"Oh! Hufflepuff Seeker Edward Lupin's caught the Snitch!" she said placidly, much too late. "I have it on excellent authority that he's a good snogger. The most famous snogger in all of the history of Hogwarts-"

Melanie dragged Victoire through the crowd to the middle of the pitch where the Hufflepuff team was surrounded by supporters and admirers. Victoire spotted her sister Dominique being introduced to Winnie McGinty by an amused Teddy.

"Hello, admirers!" said a loud, jolly voice behind them and Victoire turned to find Dan standing there, broom in hand, arms wide open. Melanie flung herself in his arms, squealing: "You were great, just great! How's your shoulder? Oh, and did you _hear_ Octavia's commentary?"

Dan hugged her tightly, and laughed. "My shoulder's okay. Damned Flint didn't hit me hard enough. And yeah, Octavia surpassed herself this time, didn't she?"

Victoire waited till Dan had pulled away from Melanie before going over and giving him a hug.

"Where's Teddy?" asked Melanie, looking around; and as if by magic, Teddy appeared almost instantly by her side.

"Hey, Vic. Hey, Mel." He said cheerily, and gasped as they both threw themselves on him.

"Whoa! Girls!" He released them and rubbed his arm in mock-pain. "Don't you girls want me to play ever again?"

"Where were you?" asked Victoire, holding on to his arm.

"I went to congratulate Octavia on her wonderful commentary," he laughed, slipping an arm around her shoulder, as the four of them walked towards the castle. "Did you hear her last announcement?"

"The one about you being a good snogger?" asked Dan, who was now hand in hand with Melanie. "Who didn't? McGonagall almost slew her on the spot."

"Yeah, that's the one." agreed Teddy. "It's done wonders for my reputation. You should have seen the number of girls who came to tell me I played well."

"They all swoon over you, as it is." grumbled Victoire. "All Octavia did was make you more big-headed than you already are."

Dan hooted with laughter as Teddy withdrew his arm, looking pained. "Vic, what a cruel thing to say!"

"So how did Octavia respond to you? She's liked you ever since you took her to the hospital wing after that Swelling Solution went wrong," asked Melanie.

"Well, she mentioned the purple colour of the underwear again so I introduced her to Eddybury himself. She was thrilled." grinned Teddy, then the smile slid off his face and he adopted a comical worried expression. "But Eddybury didn't seem too happy."

"Yeah, he's harbored a crush on Vanessa Flint these last two years at least," put in Melanie seriously. "And Tavie's mention of his underwear may not have endeared him to Vanessa."

Dan laughed again and slipped his arm around Melanie. "Don't you tell me you're going to throw them together now? How in Merlin's name did you know about Slytherin weirdoes' love lives?" he asked affectionately.

"Well, it's obvious, Dan. Don't you see it?"

"How you manage to study and observe everything that goes on in class, has never stopped puzzling me. You're a wonderful being Mel, have I told you this?"

"Several times actually," answered Melanie primly. "But I do like to hear you say it."

Victoire and Teddy, as if possessed of one mind, hung back to allow Dan and Melanie to have some privacy. They walked silently together for sometime before Victoire broke the silence rather abruptly.

"I like Melanie," she said as they walked into the Entrance Hall together.

"Do you?" he asked, smiling at her. "She's a great girl, isn't she?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "I think I'd like to get to know her a lot more."

"That can be easily arranged," Teddy smiled lazily and then suddenly caught her hand. "Listen, I need to go and get out of these clothes," he indicated his mud-spattered Quidditch robes. "So see you later,"

"Bye," said Victoire, and started as somebody grasped her arm from behind. It was Melanie.

"Ted," she panted. "I thought you'd gone. Go down to the kitchens with Dan after changing, will you?"

"Sure, Mel," said Teddy. "What's up?"

Melanie raised an eyebrow. "Party in the Common Room, Mr. Lupin! We won, remember?"

Victoire's mouth fell open. So much for the prim and proper Prefect she'd thought Melanie was.

"Want to come?" Melanie asked Victoire when they were back in the Great Hall. "We'll smuggle you in, like Teddy does so often. Only this time, I'll claim the honour."

"I'd love to, yeah." Victoire finally found her voice.


	4. Chapter 3

_**February 2015**_

 **Hogwarts**

It was after supper and Ravenclaw Tower was mostly silent. Rebecca was scratching away at the end of a roll of parchment and next to her, Victoire felt strangely ill at ease. Teddy had been rather preoccupied when she had caught him in the hallway just before supper, hardly acknowledging her. Not that she was saying anything of significance. She tried to console herself that Teddy would have listened, had she expressed a concern or a fear, but she couldn't help worrying. Was something worrying him?

Victoire glanced around her, seeking a distraction. Molly was sitting directly opposite, with her best friend Rachel. Molly was earnestly reading her Potions textbook, while Rachel gazed absentmindedly at a huddle of 6th year boys who lounged on low armchairs by the fire. She was not the only one. A group of girls from 5th year had positioned themselves right in front of the boys and were whispering and giggling. She glanced at her right, and noticed that Rebecca was watching her.

"You've been quiet since supper. Is it Robert?", she asked, inclining her head in his direction.

"Who?" Victoire looked up. "Oh, Robert. No. Why should I be thinking of _Robert_ _Davies_ of all people?"

"He fancies you, you know."

"I know. He asked me if I wanted to go with him to Hogsmeade next week," Victoire crossed her legs, glancing over at him, as he sat in the centre of the group by the fire. He caught her eye and smiled at her, ignoring nudges and wolf-whistles from his friends.

"And?"

"I said I needed to think about it."

"Oh come on, Victoire. It's not as if he asked you to marry him. It's just a date."

"To Madam Puddifoot's! On Valentine's Day!" Victoire glared at her best friend. "Besides," she added, with a mischievous twinkle, "someone else's asked me too."

"Oh, who?" Rebecca sat up straighter.

"Ol' Egghead," said Victoire, managing a somber expression with difficulty.

"Egmont?" Rebecca choked out. Victoire nodded. She sat up straight and put on a poker face. "Miss Weasley, I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmeade on Saint Valentine's Day?"

The two girls burst out laughing. The rest of the Common Room stared at them, some of the giggling girls, in disapproval.

"What did you say?", Rebecca whispered.

"I said I'd think about it. But I couldn't go with him for all the galleons in the world. He's so pompous and stuck up."

"What about Maurice Smith?."

"No way."

"Oh yes, Teddy'd kill you." Rebecca remembered. "Why do they hate each other so much?"

"I don't know. Teddy thinks Smith's a stuck up prat." Victoire said matter-of-factly. "So Smith might have insulted Teddy's parents, or Uncle Harry, or us Weasleys. Also, there's some history between Smith's uncle and Uncle Ron, so Teddy's hatred of him may come from there."

"You know Teddy very well, don't you?" asked Rebecca, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. He's my best friend."

"Oh of course." Rebecca bent her head in all innocence and a suspicious Victoire reached over to punch her arm.

"Ow, Vicky!"

"That does it!" Victoire launched herself on her friend and punched every bit of her that she could reach. "There, that's for suggesting that I have feelings for Ted, and that," she pulled Rebecca's long, raven black ponytail. "is for calling me Vicky."

"Because only Mr. Lupin can call you that!"

"Rebecca Penrose, you're disgusting! We're practically siblings!" Victoire knocked the parchment and quill off Rebecca's lap and grabbed her throat mock-threateningly.

"Nooo! Victoire! I have to submit that to Flitwick tomorrow!" Rebecca shrieked. The girls stopped whispering and eyed Victoire distastefully. The boys burst out laughing. Victoire saw that Robert was stuffing his hanky in his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

The door opened and Rebecca's sister Rosalind danced in, followed by her little gang of giggling girls, who seemed rather more giggly than usual. She stood rather imperiously, at the entrance, allowing all the young wizards present a good look at her impossibly tiny waist. She seemed hardly to notice Victoire sitting on top of her sister as she beckoned to Rebecca.

"Some new conquest, I'm sure. She's probably telling me just to crow over me. Not any _sisterly confidence,_ or anything." Rebecca muttered as she rose. Victoire murmured sympathetically, and patted her friend's arm.

In a minute, Rebecca was back, muttering under her breath. Victoire watched Rosa saunter over to the other girls and sit down in their midst.

"What's the matter? It can't be anything bad, can it? Rosa looked thrilled."

"Thrilled? I'd call it intoxication." Rebecca snorted. "Teddy just snogged her senseless, and she has to tell the world. And apparently they're going out. I don't suppose she'll sleep at all tonight. Sometimes-"

But Victoire wasn't listening anymore. The book fell from her grasp and made a dull thud on the carpeted floor. She felt a hot wave of something more powerful than rage, and it scared her. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard Rebecca's concerned voice.

"Victoire?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, defensively. "Why?"

"You look like a salted cabbage,"

"Well, it just took me by surprise, is all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rosalind and Teddy, of course. I didn't know they liked each other." She realized with a jolt why Teddy had been so preoccupied before supper.

"She's liked him for ages and apparently he's been making eyes at her every day. Someone told him she liked him and he asked her today."

"Well, good for her. Hope she's happy." Victoire turned away, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Rebecca touched her arm. "Are you really okay with this?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?" Victoire bent and lifted her book off the floor, her silky blond hair hiding her face.

"Well, he's your best friend, so-"

"Exactly. He's only my best friend. Nothing more." She stood up.

"Victoire-"

"I'm going to bed, Rebecca. Good night."

As Victoire walked up the stairs and to the 4th Year girls' dormitory, she felt utterly and completely alone. It was most unlike her not to confide in anyone, when she was upset. But at that moment, she realized that she did not have anyone to whom she could confide in. Her sister, Dominique, was too young and carefree to be burdened by this, and she hardly knew if she could trust Molly. Nor did she want to put pressure on Rebecca, forcing her to choose between her best friend and her sister; and going to Teddy was certainly out of the question. She crawled into bed, and under the covers, willing the tears not to come. Could she ask Maman? Perhaps she could write to Aunt Ginny or Aunt Hermione. Perhaps they could help her out with her feelings towards Teddy. But what were her feelings towards him? Whatever they were now, they had certainly changed over the last few hours. With a pang, she recalled how Teddy had smuggled her into the Hufflepuff Common Room just two days ago, and that she had slept with him on his bed, in the most innocent sense of the word. She felt a white-hot anger imagining him smuggling _her_ in with him. Imagining him making a witty remark, and her giggling sickeningly, probably not even understanding what he would have actually meant. Imagining them snogging _._ She turned and banished those images from her mind, and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. But sleep would not come.

The next morning, Victoire hurled herself out of bed and down the stairs, and almost fell headlong into the arms of none other than a pompous-looking Egmont.

"Good morning Victoire," he said, rather smugly, she thought, though she didn't see any reason for him to behave so.

"What do you want, Egmont?" she asked, fiddling with the strap of bag as she tried not to look at him.

"I wondered if I could escort you to breakfast." It wasn't a request. It was clearly a demand. A very oily, self-pleased, I-am-the-best-and-look-how-modest-I-am demand. Victoire resisted the desire to punch him and satisfied herself by looking at him noncommittally, betraying no emotion. They walked down the stairs to the Great Hall together, Victoire trying to figure out her feelings about last night's occurrences. At breakfast, Egmont sat next to her, talking ceaselessly about how his mother felt when her head ached, what Flitwick had said about his last essay, and how his new dress robes were so well cut that all the girls were surely hoping he would pick them to go with him to Hogsmeade on Valentine's day. Then he looked significantly at Victoire.

Victoire however, was looking at Rosalind, who seemed to be boring Rebecca with whispered confidences. She felt a rush of annoyance, as Rosalind suddenly blushed, and rose to her feet, glancing all the time at the Hufflepuff table. Then after a whispered good-bye to Rebecca, Rosalind sashayed out of the Great Hall.

Victoire looked at the Hufflepuff table. Teddy sported shoulder-length blond hair, streaked liberally with turquoise, and was leaning back in his chair that was balancing on its back legs. He was laughing with Dan and Angus, and a moment later, as if sensing Victoire's gaze turned to her direction. Victoire flung her head down and hastily buttered her toast. When she looked up, Teddy was standing up, helping Melanie gather her books, and as she watched; Teddy, Dan, and Melanie walked out of the Hall together. Melanie smiled at Victoire who hastily smiled back.

Teddy, sauntering ahead, was too busy mock wrestling with Dan to acknowledge her. All Victoire could do was pray to Merlin that Teddy did not encounter Rosalind somewhere on the way. But of course, her commonsense intervened, if they were going out with each other, they could easily find ways to meet.

* * *

Victoire and Rebecca walked back to the castle after Herbology together, Rebecca talking endlessly and Victoire trying her hardest best to listen.

"So what was Egmont saying to you at breakfast to make you mad, anyway?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing," replied Victoire. "At least, I think he didn't. I wasn't listening to him at all."

"Who does?" Rebecca snorted. Then she frowned. "Then why were you looking like you wanted to murder someone?"

"Was I?" asked Victoire.

"Yeah, but it could have been my imagination- Merlin! I didn't know that they were that serious."

Victoire looked in the direction Rebecca was pointing, and her blood ran cold.

Rosalind was leaning against a tree, eyelashes cast down in an attempt to look coy, while Teddy stared down at her. He seemed to be saying something. Then she smiled up at him and launched herself on him, flinging her legs around his waist and literally clawing at his lips with her own. Victoire watched numbly as Teddy held on to Rosalind's thighs and waited till she had finished. Then he seized her and kissed her again, this time so hard that when Rosalind resurfaced, she gasped and laughed sickeningly. Victoire felt nausea rise up in her throat, and involuntarily made a retching sound.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked her, taking her arm.

"Yeah," gasped Victoire. "I think it's the tart I ate in the morning." All she wanted was to be alone. She racked her brain for a way to escape. "I think I'll have to visit the hospital wing."

"You want me to come along?" asked Rebecca, anxiously.

"No, it's okay."

Victoire ran up the stairs to the hospital wing and then stopped. She wasn't really sick. So she walked to the library instead. She picked up a book and put it in front of her face. She wasn't confused about her feelings anymore. She knew exactly what her feelings were.

Victoire definitely hated Rosalind with a hatred that she had never known. And Teddy? Victoire closed her eyes. She could visualize his gentle chocolate brown eyes crinkling up when he laughed. She could almost feel the softness of his hair, and smell the husky scent that always seemed to drift around him. She took a deep breath. Merlin! - Was she in _love_ with _Teddy Lupin?_ She smiled. Perhaps she always was. She thought of his deep voice, and smiling, whispered: "Teddy, I think I love you."

To her surprise she heard him reply in clear tones, "Me too."

She opened her eyes with a start. Teddy was sitting a little far away from her, on a bench, book lying open on his lap. He met her eyes and smiled at her, as charmingly as he always did. Victoire smiled back, feeling breathless. Did she hear right? But here he was, smiling at her disarmingly. She slid out of her chair and approached him. He held out an arm to her. Victoire felt her heart beat faster.


	5. Chapter 4

Victoire walked over to him and stopped short. From the bookshelf next to Teddy, Rosalind emerged, and held out a fat book to him. Instantly, the arm held out to Victoire was dropped and Teddy rose to help Rosalind.

"Oh thank you, Teddy darling," she purred, and Teddy kissed her. Victoire swung past them immediately, and ran out of the library. So it wasn't her Teddy was talking to. It wasn't her that Teddy loved. Rebecca was right. Teddy and Rosalind probably were _serious_ about each other. But _how_ could Teddy fall in love with such a- a repulsive person?

Victoire ran up few more flights of stairs till she reached the Owlery, and collapsed on the nearest window seat. She clenched her fists.

She felt like screaming and throwing things.

Throwing things at Rosalind.

Hard things.

Screaming curses at her.

Dangerous curses.

She let her hands fall limply to her sides. It wasn't Rosalind's fault to have fallen in love with Teddy. And it certainly wasn't Teddy's fault that the person he fell in love with was not Victoire. She sighed and rested her tired head on a ledge in the wall and closed her eyes.

When she woke it was sunset. Dimmed shades of orange and pink stroked the walls and surfaces of the circular room. The owls were beginning to wake, peering at each other and hooting blearily. A soft breeze blew in, tangling the loose strands that had slipped free from Victoire's ponytail. She sat up straight, and stretched like a cat. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and wondered how many classes she had missed, and if it was time to eat yet.

She crept down the stairs quietly, hoping not to bump into anyone on the way, and made her way to the Great Hall. People were still trickling in, laughing and chatting. Victoire straightened her robes and tied up her hair swiftly, and walked to the Ravenclaw table with a set face. No, she was not going to glance at the Hufflepuff table. Molly beckoned to Victoire to sit beside her, and Victoire did, thankful that Rebecca did not notice her come in. She did not want to have to explain to Rebecca where she had actually gone.

"Are you better now?" Molly asked, in a carrying voice, causing several people to glance in their direction. "Rebecca said you were sick."

Victoire went red. "I'm alright now," she muttered.

"Dom was worried," continued her cousin unfazed by the interested audience. "I suggested she write to Uncle Bill or Aunt Fleur but she said she'd rather not risk it. I wonder what she meant by that."

"I know exactly what she meant," muttered Victoire, and spent the rest of the meal thinking up ways to get Molly to stop talking.

As Victoire made her way out of the Great Hall, she felt a tight grip on her arm. She turned. It was Rebecca, with an anxious looking Dom beside her.

"Vicky!" Dominique squealed. "Rebecca said-"

"That I was sick and yes, I'm better now." ruthlessly interrupted Victoire, and then softening at her sister's worried expression, gave her a quick reassuring hug. "There's nothing to worry about, Dom, just a tiny chill. I hope you didn't write to Maman about it?"

Dom grinned instantly. "I didn't, but Teddy might've."

"Teddy?" Victoire felt a swirl of emotions even as she said his name. "How does he know? Did you tell him?"

"I did," said Rebecca unsmilingly. She waited till Dominique had gone before she grabbed Victoire's hand again and hissed, "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" asked Victoire trying to appear nonchalant. "You know where I was!"

"I went to the hospital wing to check on you but you weren't there." Rebecca said. "I asked Madam Pomfrey when you left but she said you _never_ came! You may think you can fool your sister but certainly not me."

Victoire flushed. "So, to get back at me, you went and told Teddy, did you?" she said, forgetting to lower her voice.

Rebecca looked taken aback. "But Victoire, he's your best friend!" she protested. "And like me, he was worried when he couldn't find you anywhere."

Victoire snorted, and turned away.

Rebecca pulled her back to face her. "There's something you're hiding from us, aren't you, Victoire?" she asked, concernedly.

"Does the "us", mean you _and_ Teddy?" asked Victoire, in growing irritation.

"Why, yes-" began Rebecca, surprised.

"Then nothing, Rebecca. Nothing's bothering me. Stop being so nosy."

"If it means being nosy when you're concerned about friends," said Rebecca in a voice of deadly calm, "you don't deserve my nosiness anymore." Saying so, she stormed away.

* * *

Victoire sat atop her favourite tree by the lake, an open book lying forgotten on her lap. From up there she could see people taking advantage of the pleasant weather to study outdoors, practice Quidditch, or simply just hang out with friends. She missed Rebecca. She hadn't spoken to her since the day of their argument. And she was trying not to think of Teddy, whom she had determinedly and guiltily avoided ever since the incident in the library took place.

A loud cry of, "Teddy, puhleeze! You promised!" startled her and she looked down. Teddy was approaching her tree, in full Quidditch gear, while Dominique swung on one arm, looking pleadingly into his green eyes. "Hufflepuffs don't go back on their words, Teddy," she was saying loudly.

"Who told you that, you little devil?" Teddy laughed, looking up at Victoire and winking.

"The Fat Friar." Dominique reached up and pulled his chin down so his eyes looked into hers. "Teddy, don't change the topic."

Teddy looked seriously into her brown eyes. "Yes, I did promise. And we will practice today. Come down to the pitch at seven."

"Oh Teddy! You're the best!" Dominique shrieked, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Of course, I am, Dom. Didn't you know?" Victoire rolled her eyes, as Teddy pretended to look modest. As Dominique slid out of his arms, and raced back to the castle, singing at the top of her voice, Teddy looked up at Victoire with a hesitant smile.

"Mind if I come up there?"

"Don't," she replied, surprising herself. Before Teddy could look hurt, she added: "I was just coming down."

As a matter of course, Teddy put down his Firebolt 2, and helped her down.

"What's the matter?" he asked, as they walked down to the lake together, he pulling at flecks of dried mud from his honey yellow Hufflepuff Quidditch robes, and she striding along at his side, swinging his Firebolt 2 in one hand. She stopped and faced him.

"Why? Should anything be the matter with me?"

He shook his head, startled. Her blue eyes were flashing and her face had gone red. To his utter confusion, he found that she looked attractive even when she was angry.

"Well, no. It's just you've been rather quiet lately, and you've been avoiding me."

"And why do you think that is, Mr Edward Remus Lupin?", she shrieked suddenly, shoving his broom into his chest and taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Victoire walked slowly up the stairs, feeling more lonely than she had in days. She wanted to make up to Rebecca, but she felt guilty for having lied to her. How could she tell Rebecca everything, and then not expect her to side with Rosalind? They were sisters for Merlin's sake! And Teddy? She longed to make up with him too, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Somebody called out her name, and she turned. It was Teddy. Her heart skittered as he reached and took her hand. She was relieved to see he was alone.

"Wotcher, Vic!" he panted, shaking his long turquoise blue hair out of his eyes, and peering at her rather comically.

"Hello, Teddy." She marveled at her own steady tone. How was she doing it, when a whole cauldron of emotions raged inside her?

"I heard that you've made plans to go with _Smith_ to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day, that's not true, is it?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Victoire's eyes almost fell out of her head. How had Teddy found out? Just the previous day she'd heard Rosalind boasting to her friends about a romantic date with Teddy on Valentine's Day, and she, Victoire, sick with jealousy, had said yes when the inevitable question from Maurice Smith came. Her intention was to shock Teddy when he saw her with Smith in The Three Broomsticks, not to have him find out and ask her about it. Why, oh why didn't _anything_ go as she planned?

Teddy however, mistook her expression for incredulity and suddenly smiled. "I knew it!" he laughed, thrusting a fist into the air above him. "It was all just a rumour. I knew you'd rather go with a snot-nosed troll than with Smith!" Teddy laughed again, and put a hand to his heart dramatically. "You should have been there in Potions just ten minutes back. Jake Wilson was going on and on about Smith and you, and you could have just knocked me down with a unicorn hair. And there was Smith. As smug and smarmy as Ragbag or whatever your dad's enemy goblin's called. I would have hexed him right then and there. No doubt he's the one who's been setting off this dumb rumour about you, Vic. Yes, I'm going to go right back and-"

Victoire stopped listening. Guilt seeped through her heart. Here was Teddy, so caring and always looking out for her; and here she was, trying to get back at him in this petty manner. And she said she loved him. Who does these things to people they love? She made up her mind at once. As soon as she could, she'd go right back and tell Smith she was not going with him.

"Hey!" said Teddy suddenly, resting his palm on Victoire's shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. "If you've no one else to go with, you can join Rosalind and me at the Three Broomsticks. I know it's Valentine's Day and all, but I really haven't got anything planned, so you don't have to feel that you're intruding or anything."

A tidal wave of rage and jealousy rose in Victoire suddenly, washing away every scrap of guilt. She turned to Teddy, her whole body quivering with suppressed anger. "Teddy, it isn't a rumour," she said. "I am going with Maurice." There. She'd said it. As calmly and nonchalantly as was possible.

Teddy just stared at her, amazed, for a long moment. Then he spoke, his voice as steady as he could make it. "I can't believe it."

"It's true." she replied, in growing confidence. "He asked me and I said yes."

"Are you out of your mind?" exploded Teddy, throwing his hands into the air. "Are you out of your _mind_ , Victoire?"

Victoire winced. Never had Teddy ever raised his voice at her. He was always the calm one, while she usually did all the yelling. To be honest, she felt rather frightened of him when he yelled like this. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and answered him. "I know you don't like him, Teddy. I know you don't think he's an appropriate choice, but," she took another breath and burst out, "what about Rosalind? Is she the best choice? No!"

Teddy looked astounded. Then he said quietly. "Leave Rosalind out of this, Victoire."

Victoire ignored him. "I can go out with whoever I want to, but if you think you have to approve of who I go out with, I too must have a say on who you go out with." She glared at him, feeling her eyes smart.

"Don't behave childishly, Victoire," said Teddy, still in that same quiet voice. She blinked back her tears, and gulped.

"Well, don't treat me like a child then." she answered between the tears that slid down both her cheeks. Teddy looked outraged and then the flame died in his eyes.

"What do you have against Rosalind?" he asked, his voice gentler.

Victoire stopped short, an explanation stuck in her throat. As far as she knew, Rosalind's only offense was that she was going out with Teddy. But of course, she couldn't tell Teddy that.

Teddy took both her hands in his and held them firmly, looking deep into her stormy blue eyes. "Stop behaving so childishly, Vic. You know you'll always be my best friend, Rosalind or no Rosalind. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Now dry those tears and give me a hug, so I'll know you've forgiven me."

Victoire wiped her eyes and returned his embrace; and then nodded smilingly when he said goodbye and sped away. Then the smile slid off her face and she replayed his words in her head.

"But I want to be more than just your best friend, Teddy," she said wistfully to herself. "Because I love you."

"I knew it!" said a voice behind her. Victoire whirled around. To her surprise, Rebecca stepped out from behind the statue of the one-eyed witch and smiled at her.

"Rebecca!" exclaimed Victoire. "Where you there the whole time?"

"Yes," Rebecca admitted. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"No, I'm sorry for not telling you," said Victoire guiltily. "And for telling Teddy that I didn't want him to be with Rosalind."

"Don't be. I understand." replied Rebecca. "Besides," she added, her eyes twinkling, "I never really gave up hope that you and Teddy would be together.

"Well, we aren't," pointed out Victoire.

Rebecca simply shrugged and said, "Rosa's too flighty for Teddy, even while kissing him, she eyes other blokes." Victoire winced, but Rebecca didn't see. "So I think they might break up before long."

Victoire snorted sceptically but said, "You may be right, though I doubt it'll happen anytime soon. If I know Teddy, he'll probably latch on to her more now that I've made it clear I don't like her."

Rebecca waved this away. "Oh, he'll come around, but tell me, when did you start feeling this way?"

"It's been gradual," began Victoire but was stopped by Rebecca placing a hand on her arm.

"Oh, what am I thinking," Rebecca exclaimed. "Not here in this corridor, anyone can come and overhear just like I did. Let's head straight to the common room and you can tell me everything."

"Now?" Victoire stared at her. "What about class?"

"It's History of Magic," Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I doubt if Binns even knows we exist." She grabbed Victoire's hand and pulled impatiently. "Oh, _come on!_ "


	6. Chapter 5

**Valentine's Day, Evening**

Victoire stared at the eagle knocker blankly.

"Should I repeat my question?" it asked politely.

"Uh, there's no need," she answered hastily. "The answer is love." Fitting, she thought savagely.

"Quite right." The door swung open and she walked slowly up the stairs and into her dorm room. She collapsed on her bed with a sigh and drew the curtains around it sharply. It was still early and she knew no one would want to leave Hogsmeade until it was well past dark. Not that she wanted anyone's company. Not even Rebecca's. She hoped Rebecca was enjoying herself.

Victoire lay down and closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rebecca shook her, whispering: "I have news, you won't believe it." Victoire sat up, groggy, but with her senses still about her. "Wait," she said and pointed her wand at the curtains. "Muffliato. There. Now tell me. Is it about-"

"Teddy? Yes, he and Rosalind broke up. Just after you left."

Victoire rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. "What? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. She told me herself." Rebecca nodded.

"Oh, well, poor Rosalind," said Victoire, not actually feeling sorry for Rosalind at all. She smiled a wide, happy smile at Rebecca.

"Don't worry about her," said Rebecca mercilessly. "She was snogging Jake Wilson the whole way back like there was no tomorrow."

Victoire couldn't believe it. She knew about waiting for the right opportunity to tell someone you loved them. Maybe this was her opportunity. She'd tell Teddy as soon as she next saw him.

"But it doesn't look like Teddy was too badly affected either." continued Rebecca. "He went straight to a girl in his year from Gryffindor. Emily Harrison."

Victoire felt her heart plummet. She sighed. At once, Rebecca patted her hand. "Don't take it too badly. He'll forget about her soon enough. As soon as he realizes he loves you."

Victoire tried to change the topic. "Did you have a nice time with Robert?"

"Well enough." Rebecca said airily. "He asked me to go out with him. And I said yes."

"That's great news!" Victoire said, genuinely happy for her friend.

"Well, don't change the subject."

"What do you want me to do, Rebecca?" sighed Victoire. "Ted's going out with another girl. Wouldn't it be stupid to go and tell that I like him, now that he's out parading with this Emily girl?"

"Go out with other boys, let him slowly realise he likes you and then maybe he'll approach you first."

"That's what my Aunt Hermione advised my Aunt Ginny about Uncle Harry." said Victoire.

"See, and that worked perfectly, didn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"You just wait and see." promised Rebecca with a smile. "I have a good feeling about the two of you."

* * *

Victoire glanced at the couple next to her. Robert and Rebecca seemed to be having a good time. She was grateful that they didn't seem to mind her tagging along with them, but she wished she could just disappear and give them some space together.

Just then, Teddy entered the Great Hall, holding hands with a girl Victoire was sure was Emily Harrison. She was tall and willowy, with shoulder-length black hair, and startling violet eyes. She wasn't as beautiful as Rosalind, but she certainly was striking. Teddy's hair was black too, and he sported a pair of almond-shaped green eyes, reminding Victoire of Uncle Harry's and Albus's.

They marched past the Ravenclaw table, and parted ways: Teddy flopping down at the Hufflepuff table next to Angus, and Emily, winding her way through the staring and whispering crowd to the Gryffindor table. Rebecca nudged her and whispered, "That's her, Emily Harrison."

"So I figured," replied Victoire, gazing anxiously at Teddy, hoping he'd look in her direction. "She's very good looking."

"No way as stunning as you," consoled Rebecca.

"Nor as spirited," added Robert, whose feelings towards Victoire seemed to have changed overnight. He seemed to think of her only as a friend, to which she was grateful. She couldn't bear for there to be more tension between her and Rebecca, whom she could clearly see, was growing more and more fond of Robert. Besides, Rebecca had told him all about Victoire and Teddy, much to Victoire's annoyance. But then again, she herself would probably tell Teddy all of her friends' secrets if they were together.

"Do you know her?" asked Rebecca, surprised.

"We're neighbours," said Robert, taking a bite of toast. "My sister and she used to play together. She can be very boastful and bossy, and stuck-up."

"Well, there you are!" Rebecca turned to Victoire, who was picking up her satchel. "Where are you going?"

"To the library. Might as well get some work done." She stood up and made her way to the door.

"What about Herbology?" Rebecca called after her.

"Professor Longbottom canceled the class, his grandmother's sick." Robert slid an arm around her waist.

"Why is that I'm always the last to know?" Rebecca grumbled. Robert simply took her other hand in his and leaned in to kiss her.

"Ah well," she said, kissing him back. "It doesn't matter."

Victoire tried not to think about Teddy as she climbed the last flight of moving stairs to the library, but she found she couldn't. An image popped up in her head of her kissing Teddy. She felt warm inside, and she smiled involuntarily. Then she frowned. But why would Teddy want to kiss her? Why her, when he had Emily?

"Victoire?"

Daniel and Melanie were coming out of the library together. Victoire smiled at them. "Nice to bump into you two."

"I agree, we hardly see you these days." smiled Melanie, hoisting her satchel onto her back securely.

"Nor Teddy," added Dan. "He's so busy with Emily that I wonder if he knows that it isn't Valentine's Day anymore. He's probably even forgotten we have Advanced Potions pre-NEWTS today. Well, as long as they aren't so busy snogging to notice that their cauldron is smoking, they should be fine."

Victoire felt every muscle of her body burn. She wanted to run and hide. No, run and throw handfuls of fire on Emily. Or yell at Dan to shut up. No, probably he was just rambling, not even knowing how much his words were hurting her. Aargh!

That was when Victoire realised that Melanie was watching her intently.

Then she said, "Victoire, you and I need to talk. Go into that empty classroom and wait. Dan, I'm skiving off Ancient Runes. Here, take my satchel."

Victoire obeyed, wondering how Melanie knew. As soon as Victoire had gone, Dan turned to Melanie with a pained look on his face. "I say, Mel, you shouldn't have got me to talk about Ted to her like that. I felt terrible when I saw the look on her face."

"You're a softie, Dan West." laughed Melanie, then she said soberly. "I know, but at least it helped us find out she likes him."

"Put them out of their misery, Mel." he urged. "You're better at dealing with Ted than I am."

"What do you expect me to do?" she asked him. "Go up to Teddy and tell him to get out there and tell her he loves her? That bloke doesn't even _know_ that he likes her. No, all we can do is to wait."

When Melanie entered the classroom, Victoire was sitting on the teacher's table, swinging her legs listlessly. Melanie drew up a chair and sat in front of her.

After a long silence, Melanie said: "Victoire, I know what you're thinking, but believe me, Teddy has no idea that he likes you. Just give him some time to figure it out, he'll come around in no time."

"But, Melanie, what if we weren't meant to be together? What if that's why he hasn't figured out, and that's why he never will?" Victoire wrung her hands in despair.

"Oh, of course, you're meant to be together!" said Melanie, exasperated.

"But he's angry with me!"

"What makes you think so?" asked Melanie, gently.

"Because it's all my fault!" shouted Victoire. "I started avoiding him first, then I went out with Smith, and now Teddy's avoiding me!"

"Well, is that all there is to it? Go and talk to him. Make up and you'll be friends again."

"But I don't want to be just his _friend!_ " literally snarled Victoire. "I love him." Her voice grew softer. "I realized I loved him only when I heard that he and Rosalind were together."

She twisted her hands together, nervously. "But, I know he doesn't care for me in the same manner, Melanie. He thinks of me as a friend, even a little sister sometimes." She gulped. "And what's worse is-"

"Is?" asked Melanie, leaning forward.

"He's impervious to Veela charms!" wailed Victoire. Melanie burst out laughing and Victoire glared at her.

"Well, I did try. Yesterday, at the Three Broomsticks." she said grumpily. "All he did was turn and snog Rosalind harder."

"Listen to my advice, Victoire." Melanie said seriously. "Just give it some time. Teddy will come to his senses soon."


	7. Chapter 6

Even now, two weeks later, Teddy couldn't believe that Victoire _actually_ brought Slime-ball Smith to the Three Broomsticks on Valentine's Day. He thought she was simply just saying it to infuriate him. He walked up the stairs, scowling, his mind running over the events of that day.

He was so angry to see the two of them come in together that he'd forgotten to hold out a chair for Rosalind to sit. She was always so particular about those things. As a result, she'd spent ten minutes sulking and grumbling under her breath, which annoyed him.

Looking at her, he wondered what made him ask her out in the first place. He was growing more and more disenchanted with her as the days passed. Ever since that argument with Victoire. Besides, he recently found out that Rosalind secretly entertained Jake Wilson's advances whenever he was away in Quidditch practice.

He glanced at Victoire, letting Smith hold her hand and kiss her cheek. A burning feeling erupted at the pit of his stomach. An enormous wave of rage engulfed him and he glared daggers at her. Smith glanced up at him, a smug look in his eyes. Teddy's scowl grew darker.

Rosalind tried to distract him, scolding him for his inattentiveness in a manner that made him want to tear his hair off. He let her kiss him on the lips with a passion to which he could only halfheartedly respond. For some reason, he hoped Victoire saw them kiss. At one point he saw Smith press his disgusting lips to Victoire's perfect ones. Nausea overpowered him.

Then when he saw Victoire glance in his direction before walking across the pub, he pointedly kissed Rosalind with a passion he did not feel, feeling a queer sense of satisfaction when he saw the expression on Victoire's face.

He watched her storming out and wished that nothing had changed between them. He knew that something was different, of course. He just did not know what and when the change had taken place. After breaking up with Rosalind and going with Emily and breaking up with Emily and going out with Letitia, the only thing he felt really sure of was that he missed Victoire terribly.

He often caught himself staring at Victoire over meals or stopping to gaze at her when they passed each other in the halls. He wondered to himself what actually went wrong between him and his best friend. When he mentioned this to Dan and Mel, they exchanged a glance. Teddy didn't ask. He didn't want to know.

He sighed as he slid into a seat next to Letitia and kissed her absently. She passed him a piece of toast which he took, steering his eyes away from where Victoire sat, at the Ravenclaw table, listening intently to Robert Davies. Teddy felt the same burning sensation in his stomach. But why? He had nothing against Davies. He tried to listen to Letitia droning on about the Draught of Living Death, but found himself thinking about him taking Victoire into his arms. He smiled. Then he imagined him kissing her, feeling the warmth of her lips on his.

Then he knew. The feeling he'd been having.

He leapt up and raced out of the Great Hall, heading straight to Professor Longbottom's office.

He paused and made sure he hadn't been spotted coming in. He found himself wishing he'd brought the Invisibility Cloak as he knelt at the fireplace and threw in a handful of Floo powder.

"Teddy?" Harry knelt down on the floor of his office, looking worriedly at his godson. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Harry. Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Is this about your father?" asked Harry, remembering a time when he had illegally used the Floo Network to talk to Sirius and Remus about his father.

"Yes and no", said Teddy. "Harry, I think I've fallen in love with Victoire."

"Have you?" asked Harry thoughtfully. "Are you sure?"

Teddy was taken aback. He hadn't expected this response. "Don't you approve?" he asked anxiously.

His godfather laughed. "No, it's not that. George bet five galleons that you and Victoire will get together this year and-"

"Harry!" exclaimed Teddy genuinely astonished. "Has it always been so obvious?"

"No no." Harry assured him. "You know George. He loves these bets. Don't take it seriously." He frowned. "Well, I suppose I've to lose to him once again."

Teddy flashed a mischievous grin at him. "You may still win. I don't know if she likes me in return."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Harry said.

"Ask her? But I can't."

"Why not? She's your best friend." Harry said reasonably. "You hardly fight either so she'll definitely at least hear you out."

Teddy recounted the month's happenings to his godfather, who listened patiently. "So what in Merlin's name should I do now, Harry?"

Harry looked serious. "It's not too bad a mess, Ted. If I were you, I'd just wait till the right opportunity comes. Personally I think she likes you too."

"You do?"

"Yes, I think Victoire took this Smith out because she was jealous of Rosalind." Harry explained.

"I suppose that explains it." admitted Teddy slowly. Then he glanced worriedly at Harry. "You won't tell

Ron about Vic seeing Smith, will you?"

Harry smiled reassuringly at his godson. "Of course I won't. Don't worry. Though it'll be fun to see him burst an eyeball."

Teddy chuckled.

"Was there anything else?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you how my dad asked my mum to marry him, but I'd rather hear the story when I'm in a more comfortable position", he nodded at the hard fireplace. "And with Grandma there."

"And we can't deny Grandma the chance of telling you how "shocked" she was when Tonks brought Remus home." smiled Harry.

Teddy laughed and then stiffened. "I think Neville's coming. I have some explaining to do."

Harry's eyes twinkled. "Don't tell me you're using Neville's fireplace again?"

"Well, I needed the privacy!" argued Teddy. "I couldn't talk to you from the Hufflepuff Common room! People come in and go out all the time!"

Harry chuckled. "Didn't you use the Invisibility Cloak?"

"No," said Teddy regretfully. "It's in my trunk right now. I decided I'd talk to you only at breakfast so there wasn't any time to go and get it." He put his head on one side. "There, he's come in and probably treated to a perfect view of my robed backside. See you, Harry."

Teddy surfaced to see a very solemn man standing by the closed door.

"Wotcher Neville! How delightful it is to meet you so early!" Teddy smiled broadly.

Neville rolled his eyes.

"Again, Teddy?" he said. "Soon I wonder if I'll be able to call this office my own."

Teddy bent his head immediately. "It won't happen again sir." he said.

Neville snorted. "Very likely. But I'm not going to knock off points this morning."

Teddy looked up, the smile back on his face. Neville had never taken points off Teddy for breaking into his office and using his fireplace.

"But I'd like a favour from you." he continued.

"Yes, sir." said Teddy automatically. Neville frowned. Teddy hastily corrected himself. "Sorry, Neville." Neville had insisted that he be called by name when they were alone or out of school premises.

"I need an assistant for fourth year Herbology next period, which I know happens to be your free period, so if you don't have anything better to do...?"

"Oh yes, of course, Neville!" Teddy said. "I'd love to."

Teddy walked back to the Great Hall in great spirits. He knew why he had been thinking about Victoire so much; he had had a lovely chat with Harry; and he had an excuse not to attend that planned study date with Letitia because he had to help Neville down at the greenhouses!

Just then he heard a voice call his name. It was little Molly, with a bunch of shyly giggling girls behind her. He smiled down at her affectionately, eased her armload of books into his arms and offered to walk her to her next class. She happily agreed and walked beside him, occasionally making a remark. Teddy laughed and teased her a bit, slowly drawing her out and by the time they reached the Charms classroom on the second floor, Teddy realized she could be as talkative as Dominique was, sometimes.

They passed Victoire in the hallway where she was talking seriously to Robert Davies. Teddy hoped that she was breaking up with him then felt guilty. Poor Davies. After all his dad went through the same thing with Fleur, if all of George's tales were true. Maybe that family didn't have much luck with girls. But he didn't know for sure that she was breaking up with him.

He reached the greenhouses early and helped distribute Bobotuber pods equally among several hundred trays. That's when he realized that all the fourth years were going to be there. So would Victoire.

Almost as if she were reading his mind, she entered with her friend Rebecca. Oh, so those two had become friends again? He was glad. He watched her move swiftly to a bench at the back and sit down, her sylph like body graceful, taking no notice of Teddy. Rebecca followed her.

Teddy had always known Victoire was beautiful. Always. And he also had always been impervious to her quarter Veela charms. But why couldn't he take his eyes off her now?

He watched her laugh and chat with Rebecca as she slipped on her gloves and lifted a pod from the tray. Her lovely blue eyes were fixed on the pod while strands of blond hair slipped down from her ponytail. He watched transfixed, as she threw back her head and laughed, as a serene, beautiful smile spread across her face.

A loud crash followed by shrill giggles told him that he was staring at her and as a result had dropped several empty trays. He bent to pick them up, embarrassed, and when he rose, saw Victoire gazing straight at him, her eyes expressionless.

He returned her gaze, somewhat hesitantly. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Teddy wished she would say something or that he could. But then he was simply tongue-tied. Then Rebecca spoke.

"Robert!" she exclaimed. Teddy saw the tall black-haired Davies bloke enter and make his way towards them. Removing her eyes from Teddy's face, Victoire perceptibly brightened and she too, greeted Davies rapturously. Too rapturously, thought Teddy bitterly. He turned his back on them and continued doling out trays to the rest of the fourth years.


	8. Chapter 7

Victoire leaned her head comfortably on Rebecca's shoulder and tried to pay attention to what Dominique was saying. She, Rebecca, Dominique, Molly, and Rachel were grouped under a shady tree in the Hogwarts grounds, just whiling away an idle Sunday.

Her eyes swept across the Black Lake and the Quidditch Pitch, where a bunch of people were practicing again. She knew Teddy was not among them, as Hufflepuff had lost to Gryffindor the previous week, the final was between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"-broke up with Letitia." Dominique was saying. Victoire jerked up. "What? What did you say?" she said, much too loudly. Rebecca smiled a knowing smile while Molly and Rachel looked confused.

"I said Teddy just broke up with Letitia," repeated Dominique looking curiously at her sister.

"How do you know?" asked Victoire, as nonchalantly as she could, hoping devoutly that it was true.

"Her sister Ursula, is in our year and she told me yesterday at Charms." explained Dom patiently. Then she shook her head ruefully. "Teddy's broken up with so many girls this year. I wonder when he's going to make up his mind." She added with the air of a much-tried mother with an unruly son.

"Maybe he's like Aunt Ginny," suggested shy Molly. "Uncle Ron said she went out with a lot of boys because she was waiting for Uncle Harry to notice her."

"So maybe Teddy's just waiting for the right girl to come along." said Rachel, interestedly. "I wonder who she is. And whether she'll like him back."

"She'll have to." growled Dominique. "Or I'll make her."

"I hope it's somebody we know." said Rachel.

"I hope it's you, Victoire." said Molly shyly, looking up at Victoire.

I hope it is too, thought Victoire.

"Were my feelings very obvious?" Victoire asked Rebecca later that evening.

"Not really." said Rebecca. "I'm sure they could not have guessed what you were feeling."

Victoire closed her book with an abrupt snap, and hurled it across the bed with a vigor that was most unlike her usual, tranquil self. Rebecca, looked up questioningly.

"It's nothing," Victoire said shortly, and swung herself to a seated position, wrapping the blue silk bedspread around her shoulders to serve as a temporary cloak. Her blond hair was disheveled and lay tossed carelessly over one shoulder, yet she seemed to shine from within. It's her Veela thing, Rebecca thought, without a particle of resentment, watching her kick her legs restlessly against the lower panel of the bed.

"I wish I could just go up to Teddy and tell him what I feel." Victoire said finally.

"Well, why don't you?" asked Rebecca.

"I'm afraid." Victoire whispered. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Rebecca shook her head slowly. "Seeing that you two hardly talk to each other anymore, your friendship is effectively ruined."

Victoire averted her eyes, Rebecca's smile was too knowing. "Let's go visit Hagrid," she suggested, hoping that Hagrid would have some new animals to distract her from thinking too much about Teddy.

* * *

"So, as I was saying, if we can get our hands on the pitch for a few hours each week, we should be able to get a good amount of practice done before the holidays." Dan kicked a clump of grass gloomily. "But I still can't believe we lost to _Gryffindor."_

Melanie slipped her hand into his. "I'm sure you'll do better next time." she said practically. "And you do admit you all did your best."

"Clearly our best wasn't enough," Dan said. "Though I don't blame you for losing the Snitch to Wiggins, Ted. If I wasn't such a clot-head, I'd have called a penalty when he knocked you down. Ted?"

Melanie and Daniel turned around. Teddy had fallen behind and was climbing the somewhat steep hill slowly, deep in thought, his usual exuberance and crazy excitement gone. He looked a lot different too: his hair had morphed into a mousy brown from his usual bright blue, and his eyes were a tired light brown, instead of the intense green or the joyous gray that he preferred.

Dan and Melanie exchanged a look. Then Melanie went up to Teddy and took his hand. He smiled down at her somewhat tiredly. "I'm fine." he said to his two concerned friends. "I was just wondering whether I should, you know, tell Victoire that I like her."

"Good idea." said Dan, avoiding Melanie's eye.

"Really?" asked Teddy, brightening a little. "What do you think, Mel?"

"I don't think you should, as yet." said Melanie, slowly.

Teddy's face fell. "So you do think she's going out with Davies?"

"Oh no." said Melanie. "She's not going out with him. Her friend Rebecca is."

"How do you know?" asked Dan bemused.

"You forget," laughed Teddy, some of the mischief returning to his eyes. "Mel knows everything!" He high-fived Dan while Melanie just smiled placidly.

* * *

"Bye Victoire! Bye Rebecca!" Hagrid waved his enormous ham-like hand at them. "Nice of yeh tuh spare ol' me some time ev'ry week!"

"Thanks for the tea and cake, Hagrid!" they chorused as they picked their way through the never ending vegetable garden. "See you in Care of Magical Creatures!" Victoire called, turning back to wave again.

They had spent a lovely evening with Hagrid, listening to little tidbits about his magical creatures, while drinking tea and pretending to enjoy his Rock cakes.

Then, they had all put on aprons of an overwhelming pink and Victoire and Rebecca had helped Hagrid cook dinner for certain special guests he was having over. They had made enormous sandwiches and treacle tarts, and more of Hagrid's signature Rock cakes.

They had even made several lemon pies. Victoire had felt a faint pang when Hagrid had suddenly announced that they were going to make lemon pies next. Lemon pies were Teddy's favourite. Victoire had closed her eyes, only to suddenly recall all the times she and Teddy had helped in the kitchen whenever Grandmum or Grandma Andromeda made lemon pies. But putting aside her pain bravely, Victoire had helped make all the lemon pies they could. Then, declining Hagrid's very generous offer to stay back and help them eat it all, Victoire and Rebecca had left, taking with them at Hagrid's insistence, a huge Rock cake each.

"I love cooking!" said Rebecca happily as they walked down the path to the steep hill. "I wish we could come over and help Hagrid everyday." Then she looked thoughtfully at the Rock cake in her hand. "Only if Hagrid doesn't keep giving us these." she added.

Victoire tore off parts of her Rock cake absentmindedly. "I feel as though I've eaten enough of this for a lifetime. And I wonder who's visiting Hagrid today."

"I think I know," said Rebecca in a different tone of voice. Victoire looked in the direction Rebecca was pointing and her heart leaped. Teddy was strolling up the steep hill, with Melanie and Dan hurrying along in his wake.

Victoire stood stock still in the middle of the narrow path, clutching the Rock cake to her heart. Teddy looked pale, and wan; and his hair had turned a mousy brown. Was the full moon approaching? No, of course not, then she too would start feeling slightly cranky and under the weather. Her heart sank. So the only other reason was that Teddy had taken his break up with Letitia too badly.

* * *

"Welcome! I haven't seen yeh people for ages! Too busy playing Quidditch and studying to come an' visit yer ol' friend, huh?" Hagrid clapped Dan's back with such force that he went crashing onto the table.

Dan chuckled weakly, holding onto Melanie for support as he rose. "We do see you at mealtimes." he ventured to say.

But Hagrid was running a concerned eye over Teddy who had murmured a quiet "Hello, Hagrid" and had sat down quickly.

"Merlin! Hagrid," called Melanie from the corner of the hut. "Did you make all this yourself? It looks delicious."

"No!" called back Hagrid, so loudly that the rafters clattered and the house itself shook. "Young Victoire and her friend Rebecca helped me out." He said this last while glancing at Teddy.

Teddy was deep in thought. He had seen Victoire, as had Melanie and Dan. He had responded to her rushed and somewhat awkward greeting, as had Melanie and Dan. But unlike them, he had noticed her pained expression. Unlike them, he had stopped and continue to gaze in her direction even after she and Rebecca had disappeared from sight. Unlike them, he loved her.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Hagrid was so enthusiastic and talkative that even Teddy forgot his troubles and joined in the fun. By the time, they had started on the lemon pies, Teddy was nearly back to normal. So much so that he even told them all a funny story about Harry and Ginny when they played Quidditch together.

Hagrid, who had steadily consumed barrel after barrel of some unnamed mead, much to Melanie's alarm, suddenly ended this story with a sentimental sob. "Lookit how happy they are!" He cried. "So were yer parents." He pointed at Teddy. "And they all want yeh tuh be happy too. So yeh go up to Victoire and tell her you like her. I hate seeing a young girl like her unhappy."

Dan and Melanie looked at each other and then at Teddy. Teddy was sitting straight and frozen. Hagrid reached out and patted Teddy's back. Teddy found himself with his chin on the table. He stayed that way for a long time, deep in thought.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Now close your eyes, hold your wands aloft, and _focus_ on the centre of the hoop," shouted the little Apparition Instructor witch. "Determination, destination, deliberation."

Teddy tried to _focus,_ as she said, but found himself thinking about Victoire. He hadn't seen much of her lately, what with extra prep classes, and Quidditch, and now Apparition classes. Not that he usually saw any of her. Not since-

"Determination, degradation-" muttered Dan next to him.

"It's destination," corrected Teddy.

"-desperation," continued Dan. "What did you say?"

"I said it's determination, destination, deliberation. Not desperation, degradation and whatever else it was that you said."

"Merlin, whatever! This is our twelfth session! All I want is to Apparate and get out of here." moaned Dan, checking his watch surreptitiously.

"And practice Quidditch." added Teddy, running a hand through his shoulder-length red hair.

"Exactly." Dan grumbled to himself. "And what am I doing instead? Learning how to _Apparate!"_ He turned and looked longingly at the door.

"Why did you come then?" asked Teddy, his eyes on the hoop. "Professor Longbottom specified that it was optional."

"Melanie." was Dan's reply. "She said it'll come in use sometime in the future."

"Ah," Teddy smiled an understanding smile.

Dan elbowed him immediately. "Well, atleast _I_ was never forced to parade around tied up in multicoloured ribbons."

"Victoire didn't force me. I did it myself." protested Teddy, outraged.

Dan suppressed a laugh, and Teddy elbowed him. "We were kids, and my hair was a riot of colours and I wanted to wear something that matched my hair. Oh, I knew we never should have shown you those photographs."

Dan chuckled. Then he said: "Well, what are you going to do about Victoire?"

Teddy sighed. "I do want to go up to her and tell her. But Mel's been telling me to give it some time and I can't help feeling that she might be right."

"Mel thinks-"

"Yeah, I know she thinks that it should just _happen_ by itself, and that I should take it slowly and not mess things up but-"

"West! Lupin!" Professor Flitwick bustled over to them. "Enough chatting back there."

"Yes, Professor." they chorused, as Melanie two rows ahead, turned and shot a glare at them.

* * *

Teddy surveyed the ground from above, perched on his broom. Everybody and everything looked so small and insignificant. Though it was obviously not the first time he was so high up in the air, he still felt awed at how beautiful and peaceful everything was up there. Not to mention that he felt closer to his parents.

"Teddy!" called Winnie McGinty from some ten feet below him. "Come down. It drives Dan mad when you suddenly disappear like that."

Teddy obediently swooped down to her side and they descended to the ground together. "Have the positions been decided upon yet?"

"No." she replied. "Dan can't decide whether to send me ahead or keep me behind to tackle the opponents when they try to score."

"Yes, that's a tough one." agreed Teddy. "Though I think you'd be better up front, Angus can easily handle the defense on his own."

"That's what I thought too." Winnie bent over the broom, urging it forward.

"I'll speak to him." promised Teddy, as they landed together.

"There you are Ted!" said Dan, in some irritation. "Kilbride here has only _just_ remembered that he'll be graduating this year!"

"Oh, of course!" exclaimed Teddy and shook Kilbride's hand enthusiastically. "Congratulations old boy, you should consider playing professionally, you know."

"I'm getting a recommendation letter sent to Puddlemere United." said Jonathan Kilbride, a hefty seventh year boy, who had been playing Beater on the team for the past three years.

"Oliver Wood's the Captain now, isn't he? He's a great friend of my godfather's. You should come over sometime, I'd be happy to-"

"I'm sorry to be breaking up this little farewell party," said Dan, his voice dripping sarcasm. "But I wonder if you realise, Teddy, that we need to find another Beater!"

"Of course, Dan. I do realise that. We do hold trials every year, don't we? Calm down, we'll find another Beater," Teddy turned to Kilbride again. "As I was saying, I could-"

Dan groaned and collapsed on the grass, his head in his hands.

* * *

"Teddy?" asked Molly timidly, pausing by his table after lunch. Teddy looked up, smiling as usual. "Wotcher Molly!" he said.

"Have you seen Victoire?" Molly asked, in some concern. "Dom gave me a letter from Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur to give her, but I can't find her anywhere." She handed him the letter.

"Are you sure?" Teddy felt a rush of some emotion which he knew was more intense than simply worry. He stood up and ran to the door, Molly right behind him. "She might have gone down to see Hagrid or maybe to the greenhouses. Did you check the- Hey! Rebecca!"

Rebecca, who was strolling on the grounds hand in hand with Davies, paused and turned around. "Hello, Teddy." she said brightly, turning and walking towards them, pulling Davies along. "Hi, Molly."

So Mel had known what she was talking about when she said that it was Rebecca who was going out with Davies, not Victoire; but this was not the time to think about that. "Where's Victoire?" he asked without any preamble, and he thought he saw Rebecca exchange a look with Davies.

"In the library," Rebecca said, looking somewhat bewildered, "doing Longbottom's essay on underwater plants. It's due today. Why?"

Teddy left it to Molly to explain while he stood leaning against the frame of the ornate, main door, feeling a sense of relief so profound that he could not speak.

Later, when he put his hand in his pocket for some Chocolate Frogs, he found that he still had the letter with him. So he made his way to the library to give it to her. Part of him felt excited considering that he was going to speak to her after so long, while the rest of him did not want to feel anything.

He made his way to the library, walking with a jovial air he did not feel and tiptoed past a half-asleep Madam Pince who was laboriously stamping some books. Groups of students sat huddled at little tables, some studying, some kissing, and some giggling. Teddy spotted the back of Victoire's head, bending over a book, asleep. He walked over to her and placed the letter in front of her, and turned back and left the way he had come.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Teddy hissed, pulling Dan with him, out of the sight of the whispering, giggling girls. "I thought you had started siding with Melanie, considering how you've stopped plaguing me to talk to Victoire."

Dan looked sheepish. "Mel's right about most things so I thought-" He stopped talking as a group of people passed them, and then looking cautiously around for eavesdroppers, continued. "But never mind that. Look, she's alone now. What could possibly be a better time?"

Teddy shrugged and looked over at where Dan was pointing. Victoire was sitting by The Black Lake, alone, tracing patterns in the water with a long stick.

"No," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Why not?"

"Do you really think I should?" Teddy ran his hand through his dark purple hair nervously. "Well, she might, you know, reject me or something."

"You won't know unless you tell her how you feel." replied Dan very reasonably.

Teddy nodded, then shrugged and took a deep breath. He walked over to her, trying to force himself not to turn back. She looked up as he approached, and there was a hint of a smile on her face. Suddenly, his legs felt as though they weren't there and he had to sit down.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hi Vic." His voice was calm, much to his surprise. He smiled and took another deep breath. _Alright,_ he thought. _This is it._


End file.
